Adorable Chinese Boy
by BlackDiamond17
Summary: Sehun mencintai Kai, kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja hingga Luhan, mahasiswa dari China datang dan menginap di rumah Sehun. My second fic, a HunHan centered fic, YAOI, comments are loved.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Adorable Chinese Boy

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan (HunHan), slight SeKai and KrisHan

Casts: EXO (with HunHan the main casts)

* * *

Seorang namja berwajah manis dengan postur tubuh mungil keluar dari Bandara Internasional Incheon sambil menarik koper besar berwarna ungu. Namja itu bernama Xi Luhan dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di Korea. Karena sedang libur panjang, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea dan belajar Bahasa Korea lebih dalam selama satu bulan lamanya. Selama berada di Korea, Luhan akan tinggal di rumah milik Keluarga Oh karena ia mengikuti program homestay.

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya untuk melihat siapa yang menjemputnya. Ia menemukan sepasang suami istri yang membawa papan bertuliskan namanya. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, disapanya kedua orang itu dengan Bahasa Koreanya yang sedikit canggung.

"P-permisi, apakah kalian adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Oh?"

"Benar! Kamu Luhan?"

"Iya, saya Luhan"

"Wahhh! Ternyata kamu lebih manis daripada di foto!"

Setelah berbincang-bincang sekilas, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat ramah dan hangat. Luhan sangat yakin jika ia pasti dapat beradaptasi dengan muda jika ia tinggal di rumah mereka. Akan tetapi, Luhan tidak tahu bahwa berbagai cobaan berat telah menantinya.

* * *

Hari itu, Sehun langsung pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah selesai. Ia menolak ajakan Kai untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke pusat kota.

"Ayo dong, Hunnie~ Pleaseeeee! Aku bosan sekali…"

"Aku nggak bisa, Kai… Umma menyuruhku untuk langsung pulang hari ini."

"Hunnie jahat!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat perilaku manja Kai. Namja berkuit putih itu mengecup bibir Kai sekilas dan memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kai… Minggu ini kita kencan aja, buat pengganti hari ini~"

Kai tersenyum senang sambil mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Meskipun sudah hampir tiga bulan berpacaran, Kai masih belum bisa menolak keingingan Sehun, apalagi ketika Sehun memasang wajah memelas. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kai mencium pipi Sehun.

* * *

"Oke, hari Minggu akan kujemput di rumah. Sampai besok!"

Kai melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun sebelum ia berjalan menuju halte bus. Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan pulang. Di dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa sang umma menyuruhnya langsung pulang. Sehun berdoa agar hal ini bukan dikarenakan oleh pihak sekolah yang menelepon rumahnya dan memberitahu orangtuanya tentang perilaku bandelnya di sekolah.

"Selama kamu disini, silahkan tempati kamar ini."

Nyonya Oh membawa Luhan ke dalam salah satu kamar tidur yang ada di rumah mereka. Kamar itu cukup luas dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Sebuah King-size bed yang terbalut bed cover berwarna putih bersih terletak di tengah kamar, di samping kanan kamar terdapat sebuah meja belajar yang besar dengan satu unit komputer terbaru dan tercanggih. Terlebih lagi, di dinding kamar, tepat berhadapan dengan tempat tidur, tertempel televisi plasma dua puluh enam inci. Keluarga Oh benar-benar kaya raya!

Namun, Luhan sedikit bingung mengapa terdapat barang-barang yang sepertinya milik seseorang di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Ini kamar anak saya."

"Saya harus tidur bersama anak anda?"

"Kamu tidak keberatan kan? Sehun itu anak tunggal kami, aku rasa dia sangat kesepian. Jadi mungkin kalian bisa jadi teman baik. Tapi Sehun itu sangat pendiam dan hanya bisa terbuka pada teman-teman terdekatnya. Jadi tolong bermainlah dengan Sehun agar dia tidak kesepian. Anak itu suka tidak betah berada di rumah dan ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah."

"Ah… Saya mengerti dan saya sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum dan ia mulai membantu Luhan mengatur barang-barang bawaannya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu depan terbuka dan terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Umma, sedang apa di kamarku?"

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara berat namun lembut dari arah pintu. Terlihatlah sesosok namja tampan berkulit pucat yang tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna kuning dan hitam. Selama beberapa saat, Luhan terus memandangi namja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Ah, Sehunnie! Ini Luhan, dia dari Bei Jing, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal disini selama sebulan. Perlakukanlah dia seperti saudara sendiri~"

"APA?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika Sehun berteriak. Dielusnya dadanya sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, umma pergi menyiapkan makan malam dulu, kalian mengobrol saja!"

"U-umma! Kenapa dia di kamarku?"

"Supaya kamu ada yang menemani!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Sudah, umma mau masak!"

Kini, hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan di kamar itu. Nyonya Oh sudah keluar kamar dan meninggalkan kedua namja itu. Untuk memecah keheningan, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengajak Sehun berkenalan.

"Selamat sore, namaku Luhan… Mohon bantuannya…"

"Cukup basa-basinya. Aku Sehun dan ini kamarku! Jadi, akan ada beberapa peraturan di kamar ini. Pertama, jangan sentuh barang-barangku. Kedua, jangan pakai kamar mandi sebelum aku mandi. Ketiga, jangan sentuh aku saat aku tidur, jangan lupa jaga jarak!"

"Ba-baik…"

"Cih! Kenapa umma menyuruhku tidur sekamar dengan bocah SMP seperti ini?"

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di kepala Sehun. Namja itu moleh dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"UMURKU SUDAH DUA PULUH SATU TAHUN, BODOH!"

* * *

"Maafkan saya, ahjumma. Tolong jangan usir saya…"

Luhan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sambil memohon kepada Nyonya Oh. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Nyonya Oh berlari ke kamar Sehun karena terdengar suara gaduh. Wanita cantik itu sangat terkejut ketika melihat Luhan yang tengah menindih tubuh Sehun di atas tempat tidur sambil menampar dan mencakar wajah sempurna namja itu.

"Aigooo, aku tidak akan mengusirmu, Luhan. Wajar saja kamu marah, Sehun memang suka seenaknya."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum manis dan kembali membersihkan luka cakaran yang ada di wajah putranya dengan kapas dan alkohol. Karena kesal dengan perlilaku Sehun, ditekannya luka-luka tersebut dengan keras.

"Aw, awww, umma! Sakittttt!"

"Diam, Sehun!"

* * *

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari China. Dia akan berada disini selama sebulan dan dia sudah belajar Bahasa Korea selama enam tahun. Luhan, perkenalkan dirimu!"

Luhan pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya belajar di SM Korean Language School dan ia sudah melihat banyak yeoja maupun namja yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Kelas Luhan adalah 'Advanced Class', dimana penghuninya adalah para pelajar dari berbagai negara yang sudah menguasai Bahasa Korea dengan cukup baik.

Karena kelas sudah penuh, hanya ada satu tempat duduk yang tersisa. Mau tidak mau, Luhan harus menempatinya. Teman sebangku Luhan adalah seorang namja tampan dengan wajah yang sedikit kebarat-baratan.

"Hai, aku Luhan, mohon bantuannya!"

Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum hangat sebelum ia membalas sapaan Luhan dengan Bahasa Mandarin. Luhan memekik gembira karena menemukan teman dari negara yang sama.

"Kris, kamu dari China juga?"

"Iya, aku dari GuangZhou."

Luhan dan Kris sudah akrab dalam waktu yang singkat. Kris adalah namja yang ramah dan hangat meskipun wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin, Luhan merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Kris. Kris sendiri merasa senang bias berteman dengan sesorang yang sangat manis seperti Luhan.

* * *

_"Luhan, malam ini kami nggak pulang karena ada urusan mendadak di kantor, besok malam kami baru pulang. Kamu bisa cari makan sendiri kan? Tolong jaga Sehun ya!"_

"Ne, ahjumma! Selamat bekerja."

Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia mendengus kesal saat mengingat bahwa ia harus menghabiskan sisa malamnya berdua dengan bocah tengil bernama Sehun tersebut.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, Xiao Lu?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang sedang menahan tawa melihat wajah kesalnya yang lucu. Baru satu hari saja mereka sudah sangat dekat, bahkan Kris sudah berani menanggilnya dengan nama panggilan 'Xiao Lu' yang terdengar sangat manis.

"Nggak apa-apa! Hehehe…"

"Sudah sore, ayo kuantar pulang!"

"Jangan repot-repot, Kris. Aku bias pulang sendiri kok…"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu diculik? Kamu kan cantik."

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum geli sambil mencubit pipi namja mungil itu.

"Sudah, ayo pulang!"

Kris menarik Luhan menuju tempat parkir dan membukakan pintu depan mobil Ferarri-nya untuk Luhan.

"Silahkan masuk, princess…"

"Aku nggak sudi punya pangeran sepertimu, Kris! Hahaha!"

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kamu kan keren, pasti banyak orang yang ingin punya seorang pangeran sepertimu!"

'Tapi aku ingin kamu sebagai tuan putri untukku…'

Andai saja Luhan bisa membaca pikiran Kris.

* * *

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun yang terkunci, namun sang pemilik kamar tidak kunjung membukanya. Suara-suara aneh seperti desahan juga terdengar dari dalam kamar.

_"A-ah~ Kai!"_

_"Ngghh… S-sakit!"_

"Y-ya ampun! Sedang apa Sehun di dalam? Jangan-jangan mereka sedang begituan!"

Luhan mengetuk pintu dengan sangat keras dan suara desahan Sehun langsung berhenti. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kamar sebelum pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Sehun yang merasa kesal karena 'aktivitasnya' dengan Kai diganggu langsung membentak Luhan.

"NGGAK TAU ORANG LAGI SIBUK YA?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya tertuju pada tubuh Sehun yang terekspos karenya ia hanya memakai celana pendek selutut. Tubuh bagian atas Sehun sangat bagus meskipun sedikit kurus, terlebih lagi, kulitnya putih. Hanya saja banyak terdapat kissmark di leher dan dadanya.

"Ada apa Hunnie? Siapa dia?"

Seorang namja berkulit gelap memeluk Sehun dari belakang, ia juga hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Luhan mulai sadar dari lamunannya.

"M-maaf… L-lanjutkan saja, aku permisi."

"Ambil keperluanmu untuk malam ini! Jangan masuk sampai besok!"

"T-tapi, aku tidur dimana…?"

"Tidur di sofa!"

Luhan merasa bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa membantah. Dengan patuh, ia masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan segera keluar.

"Kalau kamu lapor ke umma tentang hal ini, hidupmu akan kubuat menderita."

"I-iya, a-ampun…"

* * *

Luhan duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi ruang tamu. Ia menonton drama sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Luhan terpaksa tidur di sofa karena kamar tamu terkunci, ia tidak tahu dimana kunci kamar itu disimpan. Direbahkannya tubuhnya yang lelah di atas sofa empuk tersebut sambil terus menatap layar televisi yang memperlihatkan adegan mesra. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan tertidur.

Luhan terbangun pada pukul satu dini hari karena kedinginan. Udara di luar sangat dingin dan bersalju dan tidak ada alat pemanas di ruang tamu. Bodohnya lagi, Luhan hanya mengenakan kaus tipis dan celana training. Dipeluknya tubuh mungilnya untuk menghangatkan diri, namun sia-sia, ia tetap saja kedinginan. Luhan harus berterimakasih kalau besok ia tidak mati beku

* * *

Sehun terbangun saat alarm handphonenya berbunyi kencang. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kai dan mengambil handphone model terbarunya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidur. Dimatikannya alarm tersebut sebelum kembali kepada kekasihnya yang masih tertidur. Tubuh bagian bawah Sehun terasa sakit karena habis bercinta dengan Kai malam sebelumnya.

"Kai, bangun~"

Sehun mencium bibir Kai dan ia pun terbangun, Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Hunnie. Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Pantatku sakit!"

Sehun memasang wajah memelasnya yang sangat imut, Kai pun luluh dibuatnya. Dielusnya punggung Sehun yang polos.

"Maafkan aku, chagi… Lain kali aku akan lebih lembut… Hari ini kamu istirahat di rumah ya."

"Arrasseo, ayo kita mandi!"

Sehun menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua dan menarik Kai menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Setelah mengantar Kai ke halaman depan, Sehun masuk kembali ke rumahnya dengan cara berjalan yang sedikit pincang. Namja tujuh belas tahun itu mendapati Luhan yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Ada yang aneh pada Luhan, tubuhnya menggigil dan wajahnya pucat. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan meraba keningnya.

"Panas sekali!"

Tanpa buang waktu, Sehun membopong Luhan menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang begitu terasa setiap ia melangkah. Sehun membaringkan Luhan di atas tempat tidurnya yang berantakan dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil milik teman sekamarnya itu. Setelah itu, Sehun mengukur suhu tubuh Luhan.

"38.8 derajat!"

Dengan panik, Sehun mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air hangat. Diusapnya wajah Luhan dengan lembut menggunakan handuk hangat. Sebesit rasa bersalah muncul di dada Sehun. Karena dirinya, Luhan jatuh sakit, seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Luhan tidur di luar karena suhu di luar sangat dingin pada malam hari.

"Sehun..."

Suara lirih Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Luhan sudah bangun dan ia terlihat sangat lemas, Sehun miris melihatnya.

"Luhan Hyung, butuh sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan..."

Luhan tertegun, Sehun bersikap baik kepadanya. Ia pikir Sehun akan membiarkannya jatuh sakit, tapi dugaannya salah, Sehun malah merawatnya.

"Kepalaku pusing..."

"Sebentar, akan kuambilkan obat."

Sehun beranjak keluar kamar, ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa aspirin dan segelas air. Dibantunya Luhan untuk duduk dan meminum obatnya, setelah itu dibaringkannya kembali tubuh Luhan.

"Kenapa jalanmu aneh begitu, Sehun?"

Wajah Sehun memerah, tidak mungkin ia menjelaskan kejadian semalam pada Luhan. Namun tampaknya Luhan sudah mengerti, ia tersenyum mengejek. Andai saja ia sehat, sudah pasti kucubit pipinya dengan keras sampai ia berteriak kesakitan!

"Aku sudah tahu, nggak perlu dijelaskan~"

"Maafkan aku, hyung..."

"Eh? Untuk apa?

"Gara-gara aku hyung demam. Seharusnya aku nggak membiarkan hyung tidur di sofa pada musim salju seperti ini..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menyimpan dendam. Tapi kamu harus rawat aku sampai sembuh!"

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku akan menjadi anak manis sampai hyung sembuh."

"Terserah. Aku lapar!"

* * *

"Sehun! Biarkan aku makan sendiri~"

Luhan merengek agar ia dibiarkan makan sendiri, tetapi Sehun tetap memaksa untuk menyuapi Luhan.

"Orang sakit diam saja!"

Luhan akhirnya menyerah. Ia sudah sangat lapar dan terlalu lemah untuk bertengkar dengan Sehun. Mau tidak mau, Ia pasrah saat Sehun menyuapinya.

"Buka mulutmu, hyung! Aaah~~~"

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan melahap sesendok bubur yang disodorkan oleh Sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat manis layaknya anak kecil.

"Enak?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Nih, lagi! Aah~~~"

Dan acara makan Luhan berlangsung dengan indah.

* * *

Sehun berbaring di sebelah Luhan yang tengah tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Ia menatap wajah Luhan dan ia mengakui bahwa Luhan sangat manis.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku sudah punya Kai!'

Sehun membuang pikirannya tentang Luhan jauh-jauh. Ditatapnya kembali Luhan yang mulai menggigil kedinginan meskipun alat pemanas sudah dalam keadaan menyala. Karena tidak mau demam Luhan bertambah parah, Sehun menarik Luhan dam memeluknya agar namja mungil itu merasa lebih hangat. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat pipi mulus Luhan bersandar di dadanya.

"Cepat sembuh, hyung."

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Sehun terbangun saat Nyonya Oh masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat gembira saat melihat posisi tidur mereka berdua.

"Sudah baikan? Padahal belum lama ini kalian bertengkar hebat."

"Luhan Hyung demam, umma... Nggak mungkin aku bertengkar dengannya dengan keadaan seperti ini..."

"Apa? Demam?"

Luhan terbangun karena suasana berisik di kamar Sehun. Ia melihat Nyonya Oh yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan cemas. Nyonya Oh meraba kening Luhan dengan lembut.

"Benar, kamu demam. Kenapa kamu bisa sakit begini, sayang?"

Sehun menjadi cemas. Bagaimana jika Luhan melaporkan kejadian tadi malam? Tamatlah riwayatnya!

"Kemarin saya lupa bawa jaket, ahjumma. Jadi saya pulang sambil kedinginan, jadi begini deh... Maaf merepotkan... Tapi saya sudah merasa baikan sekarang, berkat Sehun yang merawat saya seharian."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, ahjumma. Sehun sampai rela bolos sekolah demi saya, dia juga membantu saya memberi kabar pada sekolah bahasa saya..."

"Aigooo... Anak umma baik sekali!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh arti. Ia sungguh berterimakasih karena Luhan menyelamatkannya. Tiba-tiba saja, bell rumah berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang? Biar umma buka pintunya!"

Nyonya Oh bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Terima kasih, hyung!"

"Ahahaha, hitung-hitung kamu sudah merawatku seharian. Nggak mungkin aku membiarkanmu dihajar umma dan appamu~"

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum hingga Nyonya Oh kembali.

"Luhan, ada temanmu~"

"K-kris?"

"Temanmu ini baik sekali, sampai datang menjenguk seperti ini. Sering-seringlah datang kesini, nak Kris..."

"Iya, ahjumma, terima kasih!"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum dan turun ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk Kris. Rupanya wanita itu menyukai sikap Kris yang sopan.

"L-lebih baik aku pergi ke bawah. Kalian silahkan mengobrol!"

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris. Kris tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Untukmu."

Diserahkannya buket bunga mawar yang dibelinya sepulang dari sekolah kepada Luhan.

"Xie Xie, Kris..."

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengambil buket tersebut dari Kris. Diciumnya aroma mawar-mawar itu sebelum meletakkan mereka di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Aku khawatir sekali waktu tahu kamu sedang sakit..."

"Aku sudah merasa baikan, kok. Jangan khawatir!"

Kris mengusap pipi Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Demammu masih cukup tinggi, bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Baru saja di berada Korea selama tiga hari, kamu sudah jatuh sakit."

Tangan Kris terulur untuk mengenggam tangan kecil milik Luhan. Luhan dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang melaju kencang. Kris merasa sangat senang bisa memegang tangan Luhan, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sehun datang membawa minuman untuk Kris dan makan malam untuk Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu megapa ia merasa tidak senang melihat Luhan dan Kris berpegangan tangan. Ia meletakkan cangkir teh untuk Kris di atas meja.

"Luhan Hyung, umma menyuruhmu untuk makan..."

"Ah, biar aku suapi dia!"

Kris meraih piring makanan milik Luhan dari tangan Sehun dan kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur. Luhan tidak menolak ketika Kris menyuapinya dan hal itu membuat Sehun dongkol. Akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk keluar kamar dan menonton televisi di ruang tamu.

* * *

Sehun tampak sedang menonton televisi, namun pikirannya fokus pada Luhan. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Terlihat Kris yang sedang menuruni tangga, rupanya ia hendak pulang.

"Saya akan pulang sekarang, permisi..."

Sehun beranjak dari sofa, umma dan appanya sedang berada di kamar mereka, jadi ialah yang harus membukakan pintu untuk Kris.

"Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkan saya mampir, saya permisi..."

Kris berjalan menuju mobilnya, tetapi Sehun menahannya.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Apa hubungan diantara kalian berdua? Luhan Hyung denganmu..."

"Kami berdua hanya teman."

Kris tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pulang. Sehun merasa lega karena tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara mereka. Kris dan Luhan hanyalah teman.

'Teman? Tapi mereka mesra banget... Argh! Oh Tuhan, kenapa perasaanku kacau begini? Luhan bukan siapa-siapa, lagipula aku cinta Kai. Mungkin aku kelelahan, lebih baik aku tidur!'

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur karena pikiran tentang Luhan yang terus menghantuinya. Apakah Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan?

**To be Continued**

* * *

annyeong!

ini fic keduaku, semoga nggak jelek-jelek banget~

comments are loved ^^ and thank you for all of you who read my previous fanfiction :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Adorable Chinese Boy

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan (HunHan), slight SeKai and KrisHan

Casts: EXO (with HunHan the main casts)

* * *

"Luhan? Kenapa kamu datang ke sekolah? Bukannya kamu masih sakit?"

"Aku sudah sembuh, Kris. Lagipula, aku sudah dua hari absen, jadi aku harus sekolah hari ini supaya nggak ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku kan kuat! Jangan khawatir! Hehehe…"

"Aish… Baiklah…"

"Kenapa kamu begitu perhatian padaku, Kris?"

Wajah Kris langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang kelewat polo situ? Tidak mungkin ia mengaku pada Luhan tentang perasaannya. Bisa mati karena malu dia!

"Um… Itu…"

"Eh, Luhan! Kamu itu kelewat polos atau bodoh, sih? Kris itu kan su-MPHHHHH!"

Belum sempat Kris menjawab, Yixing, teman sekelas mereka sekaligus teman dekat Kris menyeletuk. Untung saja Kris sudah membungkan mulut besar temannya tersebut sebelum aibnya terbongkar.

"Diam kau, bocah gila! Atau kuberitahukan ke seluruh sekolah kalau kamu diam-diam menyukai Suho Songsaenim!"

Kris berbisik kepada Yixing dengan nada mengancam. Yixing menelan ludah dan mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Kris pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yixing. Luhan hanya menatap kedua sahabat itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

* * *

"Sampai besok, Luhan! Bye~"

"Bye, Kris!"

Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Kris melaju pergi sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Oh. Rumah itu tampak sepi dan gelap, sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah. Sang nyonya dan tuan rumah sedang pergi dinas keluar kota selama seminggu, sementara itu Sehun masih belum pulang.

"Sehun belum pulang…? Ini kan sudah jam delapan malam…"

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan mulai berguling-guling di ranjang besar milik si pemilik kamar. Bosan sekali rasanya berada di dalam rumah sebesar itu sendirian. Karena kesepian , Luhan akhirnya menelepon handphone Sehun.

"_Yeoboseyo…"_

"Sehun-ah! Kamu dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"_Aku sedang kencan sama Kai. Ada apa, hyung?"_

"Oh… Nggak… Aku cuma kesepian di rumah sendirian."

"_Yah! Hanya karena hal sepele begitu kamu meneleponku, hyung? Menganggu kencanku saja!"_

"Tch! Ya sudah! Dasar jahat!"

_PIK!_

Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan kasar sambil merutuki Sehun. Semenjak Luhan sembuh dari sakitnya, Sehun tidak lagi bersikap lembut dan perhatian padanya. Seharusnya hal itu bukanlah masalah karena pada dasarnya, Sehun memang kasar dan dingin. Hanya saja, Luhan merasa sedih dan kecewa akan hal itu.

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Namun, saat ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya.

"Yah… Hujan…"

_CTAR!_

"HUWAAAA! MAMA!"

Luhan berteriak kaget ketika tedengar suara petir. Harus ia akui bahwa ia takut akan suara petir.

"Tenang, Luhan… Itu tadi hanya suara petir… Kamu kan anak yang pemberani!"

_CTAR! CTAR!_

"KYAAAA!"

Luhan berlari ke atas tempat tidur dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Suara petir semakin terdengar keras, membuatnya ingin menangis. Lebih baik ia menelepon Sehun agar cepat pulang, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sehun pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Diraihnya handphonenya dan ia pun segera menelepon Sehun.

"_Tut… Tut…"_

"Aduh! Sehun! Cepat angkat!"

"_HYUNG! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN ME-"_

"SEHUN! CEPAT PULANG! AKU TAKUT!"

"_Y-yah? Hyung? Ada apa?"_

Tiba-tiba listrik padam. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Luhan berteriak kaget.

"GYAHHH!"

"_Hyung? Hyung! Ada apa? Jangan bikin panik begitu!"_

"Aku takut… Sehun! Aku takut!"

"_Tut… tut…"_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Luhan menatap layar handphonya. Ternyata hujan deras menyebabkan koneksi sinyal handphonenya terganggu. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar Sehun cepat sampai kerumah.

* * *

"Sehunnie! Kamu mau kemana?"

Kai menarik tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari café tempat mereka berkencan. Kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba panik ketika mendapat telepon dari Luhan.

"Maaf, Kai! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Luhan hyung sepertinya sedang dalam bahaya!"

Setelah itu, Sehun berlari keluar meninggalkan Kai yang masih kebingungan. Sudah dua kali Luhan menganggu saat-saat ia berduaan dengan Sehun. Lebih parahnya lagi, Sehun lebih mementingkan Luhan daripada kencannya.

"Dasar Luhan sialan!"

* * *

Sehun berlari secepat mungkin tanpa memedulikan air hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Luhan.

'Jangan-jangan ada pencuri masuk ke rumah! Jangan sampai Luhan Hyung dibunuh! Atau mungkin ia sedang dikejar orang mesum saat keluar rumah sebentar… '

Hal-hal buruk yang kemungkinan terjadi pada Luhan terus menghantui Sehun. Ia pun semakin panik (padahal si Luhan cuman takut petir + gelap -_-). Sehun terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teguran orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Ia harus sampai ke rumah secepat mungkin.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, sampailah ia di depan rumahnya. Tanpa betrele-tele, Sehun segera masuk. Di dalam rumah, seluruh lampu padam. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Tanpa melepas sepatu, Sehun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan kasar.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Luhan yang pada awalnya menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam selimut perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara dari Sehun.

"Se-sehun…"

Sehun begegas menghampiri Luhan. Meskipun lampu padam, Sehun dapat melihat wajah Luhan karena cahaya bulan yang terpancar dari jendela kamarnya. Ia begitu kaget ketika melihat wajah Luhan yanhg ketakutan dan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Luhan Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Hyung sakit?"

"HUWEEEEEE!"

Tangisan Luhan pecah. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun tanpa memedulikan keadaannya yang sedang basah kuyup karena hujan. Sehun sudah pulang, lega rasanya.

"Hyung! Ada apa ini? Aduh , jangan bikin panik begini! Apa ada pencuri masuk?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala sambil terus memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun menjadi bingung.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa takut sampai nangis begini?"

"HUWEEEEEE! AKU TAKUT! PETIRNYA SERAM! GELAP PULA! HIKS…"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dengan kasar. Ternyata hanya hal sepele begini saja, Luhan membuatnya harus merelakan kencannya dengan Kai.

"JANGAN BERCANDA, HYUNG! AKU KIRA HYUNG TERLUKA! SIA-SIA AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU! DASAR LUHAN HYUNG BODOH!"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun… Aku benar-benar takut…"

"Sesukamu saja!"

Tiba-tiba, listrik kembali menyala. Sehun mengumpat kelas dan meninggalkan Luhan dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

* * *

"Sehun… Jangan begini terus… Maafkan aku…"

Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, mereka berdua libur sekolah. Namun sejak malam sebelumnya, Sehun menolak untuk berbicara pada Luhan. Ia masih marah.

"Hiks… Sehunnie… Maaf…"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang mulai terisak disampingnya. Wajah Luhan yang sedang menangis terlihat sangat cantik dan manis di mata Sehun. Karena tidah tega, Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dengan halus dan menghapus airmata Luhan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Hyung… Sudahlah… Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Jangan menangis…"

"Ta-tapi… Hiks… Aku merasa besalah… Hukum aku, Sehun!"

"Eh?"

Sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak Sehun. Sepertinya menghukum Luhan akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

"Pakailah ini, hyung!"

Sehun menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas berwarna biru tua kepada Luhan. Luhan menerima tas tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa isi ta situ adalah sebuah gaun maid lengkap dengan berbagai macam aksesoris dan juga sebuat wig cokelat panjang bergelombang. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan memelas. Sunggu enggan ia memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"H-haruskah aku memakai semua ini…?"

"Ini hukumanmu, hyung! Kalau nggak mau ya sudah. Jangan harap aku mau memaafkanmu!"

"E-eh! Iya! Aku pakai ini sekarang…"

Dengan gontai, Luhan membawa seluruh benda itu ke dalam kamar mandi. Sehun tersenyum evil sambil menunggu Luhan di atas tempat tidur.

"Lama sekali Luhan Hyung ini… HYUNG! CEPAT DONG!"

Sudah sepuluh menit, Luhan belum keluar juga. Sehun menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Ia sungguh penasaran ingin melihat Luhan dalam balutan gaun maid. Karena Luhan tidak manjawab, Sehun pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan lancangnya.

"KYAAAA!"

Luhan segera menutup pahanya yang terekspos ketika Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Bukannya marah karena diteriaki, Sehun malah diam, terpana melihat sosok cantik Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan yang kecil dan ramping tampak sempurna dalam balutan gaun maid berenda berwarna hitam dan putih tersebut. Dress itu hanya menutupi setengah pahnya, menampilkan kaki jenjang Luhan. Kaus kaki putih panjang sebatas lutut yang dipakai Luhan menambahkan kesan manis. Penampilan Luha semakin sempurna dengan wig dan juga aksesoris rambut berupa pita besar berwarna hitam. Tidak salah Sehun menyuruh Luhan memakai dress pinjaman dari toko rental baju-baju cosplay milik Jongdae, salah satu tetangganya sekaligus teman dekatnya.

"A-aku kelihatan aneh ya…? Hiks… Aku malu…"

"Jangan malu, hyung. Hyung sangat cantik."

"Eh?"

Wajah Luhan bersemu merah. Sungguh senang rasanya dipuji oleh Sehun.

"Mulai hari ini sampai appa dan umma pulang minggu depan, hyung harus berdandan seperti perempuan di rumah dan menjadi maid pribadiku. Ini hukuman!"

"B-baik…"

"Oh ya. Panggil aku 'oppa' dan sambut aku dengan manis waktu aku pulang. Turuti semua perintahku dan jangan membantah!"

"Baik, Sehun o-o-oppa…"

Andai saja Sehun bukanlah anak sang pemilik rumah yang menampungnya, Luhan pasti akan menghajarnya dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan saat ini.

* * *

"Luhan! Buatkan teh!"

"Ne, oppa!"

Seharian itu, Sehun terus-terusan memperbudak Luhan. Luhan yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa menurut sambil terus mengutuk Sehun dari dalam hati.

"Ini tehnya. Silahkan diminum, oppa~"

Luhan meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja, tepat di depan sofa tempat Sehun duduk. Luhan meraih cangkir tersebut dan meminum tehnya.

"Hmm… Lumayan enak…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Oh ya, tolong cucikan baju-bajuku…"

"Tapi, oppa… Aku lelah… Aku sudah berkerja seharian ini…"

"Siapa suruh kamu membantah?"

"Sehun Oppa! Bbuing bbuing~"

Luhan melakukan aegyo mautnya dengan harapan Sehun akan luluh dibuatnya. Benar saja, Sehun langsung luluh. Aegyo Luhan memang mematikan karena terlalu manis. Jantung Sehun langsung berdebar-debar.

"Y-ya sudah, kalau begitu pijati bahuku. Pegal rasanya."

"Dengan senang hati, oppa~"

"Luhan, aku lapar…"

* * *

"Mau makan apa? Biar aku belikan…"

"Aku nggak mau makan makanan restoran. Buatkan makan malam."

"Aish! Dasar…"

"Berani membantah?"

"Eh, nggak… Biar aku buatkan makan malam, Sehun Oppa~"

Luhan beranjak ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan memasak. Sehun diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan dari meja makan yang tergabung dengan dapur. Luhan benar-benar cantik dengan gaun maidnya sampai-sampai Sehun tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya.

"Awww!"

Tanpa sengaja, pisau yang digunakan Luhan untuk memotong sayur melukai jarinya hingga darah segar mengalir. Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan dan meraih tangannya.

"Ya ampun! Darah!"

Sehun menghisap jari Luhan yang terluka. Hal itu membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah! Demam?"

"A-aku nggak apa-apa! Ini hanya luka kecil! Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Bodoh! Mana bisa aku membiarkan maidku terluka? Ayo aku obati!"

Sehun menarik Luhan ke kamarnya. Seperti mimpi rasanya, Sehun tiba-tiba perhatian padanya.

'Jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun…'

TBC

* * *

MAAFKAN SAYA UPDATENYA LAMAAAAAAAA

HUWEEEEE

LAGI SIBUK SEKOLAH PLUS GA PUNYA IDE HUHUHUHUHU

makasih banyak buat yang suda baca dan comment fic ini :D

**thanks to:**

**hunhanshipper, kyuhyuk25, mayuka57, Yooooona, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, Guest, JIRA, Jung heerin, Jung Jisun, asterflown, 1412, hunhan, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, CHANYEOLIENA137, Keun Yoon, sari2min, baboNamja, dinodeer, babylulu24, Jenn2797, AngelGie HantaoRis, BabySuLayDo, golden13, HoneyChan, riniehun, HunHan shipper, Emhactator, nabilafegypatricia, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, Kim Hyunshi, Baekyhun bias, hunhanmi, SaranghaeKrisHan, luhanunyu, yurichu, NauraNadiva, mademoiselle, HUNHANFOREVER, Golden Peacock**


End file.
